


Make Me Forget

by nonbinaryglory



Category: Endgame Series - James Frey & Nils Johnson-Shelton, Endgame The Calling
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryglory/pseuds/nonbinaryglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiyoko and An enjoy a quiet moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Forget

**Author's Note:**

> [weird noises] I posted this to my tumblr first bc I didnt have an account here but now i do yes yes victory OuO  
> I`ll definitely write more of these two bc theyre adorable.

She had been sleeping for a long time now.  
Longer than she had done ever before. She could do that there, with him.  
With him she felt safe and important, not because she was a player but because she made him feel safe.  
Nobody else could do that.

An’s arms were still draped around her, but he was not asleep.  
For once he had woken up before her and had been watching her sleeping form for a good amount of time.  
She was finally waking up now, he knew that.

An smiled and pressed a light kiss to her forehead and when he pulled back he met her open dark brown eyes.

"Good morning, my love." He said happily.  
Chiyoko smiled warmly at him and kissed his neck, her own way of saying good morning.  
Just for him.

In moments like this they forgot all the evil in the world.  
They forgot they were killers.  
They forgot Endgame.  
But never for long.

An tilted Chiyoko’s chin up and kissed her again and again.  
They stayed like that for some time.  
Kissing, warming, forgetting.  
And every kissed begged the other “Make me forget.”.


End file.
